


In My Life

by pizzagirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, contains very slight spoilers/speculation for CA:2 based on photos from DC filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzagirl/pseuds/pizzagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t recognized the girl — no, woman — but it had appeared Natasha had. She had said something about the number thirteen, and the woman had handled herself with a fighting style that incorporated some of Natasha’s moves, while also have a mix of various other hand-to-hand techniques. Steve had to admit she impressed him. As quickly as she had appeared to help, she had disappeared as quickly once the skirmish was over. And when he was about to ask Natasha about her, she’d simply said to meet him at the cafe he was currently at, and she had taken off as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last night, un-beta'd, meaning all mistakes are my own. As I noted in the tags, very slight spoilers/speculation based on some of the filming photos from CA:2 in DC, mainly of that little notepad it looks like Cap's carrying around with him, and some supposed spoiler/speculation about what is inside from some possible part of the script left in the Smithsonian. It gave me this little plot bunny, so I ran with it. I don't know if what is in the little notepad will be incorporated into the movie, but that is the only movie-related spoiler in this story. The rest is where my mind ran with the idea. Enjoy!

Steve was sitting in a little patio area outside of a cafe where Natasha had said to meet. Things had gotten a little hairy earlier in a nearby park, and he and Natasha had been struggling a bit with the amount of thugs they were up against, but then another person had joined them.

He hadn’t recognized the girl — no, woman — but it had appeared Natasha had. She had said something about the number thirteen, and the woman had handled herself with a fighting style that incorporated some of Natasha’s moves, while also have a mix of various other hand-to-hand techniques. Steve had to admit she impressed him. As quickly as she had appeared to help, she had disappeared as quickly once the skirmish was over. And when he was about to ask Natasha about her, she’d simply said to meet him at the cafe he was currently at, and she had taken off as well.

He flipped open the little notebook he was carrying around with him and took out his pen. He didn’t have anything to add to his list, so he found an empty page and thought he’d just sketch to pass the time.

He hadn’t realized that he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings as well as he usually did until he heard the chair across from him being pulled out.

“Creating a pocket-sized picture guide to D.C.?”

He looked up to see the woman from the fight settling into the chair across from him. She was smiling at him, and he found himself unable to resist smiling back.

Chuckling, he shook his head. “No, just passing time.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “Keeping things non-digital. Don’t see that too often. Your phone’s battery probably likes that.” He noticed that her shoulder length blonde hair set off her blue eyes, which were twinkling in the sunlight.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Haven’t found any of those app-things to my liking.”

She reached her hand across the table towards his notepad, but stopped before touching it. “Do you mind if I take a look, Captain Rogers?”

He hesitated before replying. He knew Natasha knew her, but he didn’t know if it was from SHIELD or from her business dealings before she joined. “Natasha said something about thirteen earlier?”

She nodded, seeming to understand his reservations about her. “She did indeed. Agent 13. SHIELD but not at the moment. Natasha and I have been partnered up for several ops. Got word that you guys might need an extra hand, so I made my way here.”

He pushed his notepad over so it reached her hand. “Always helpful to have an extra hand. Especially one as capable as you appear to be.”

She had pulled his notepad back and was looking at his drawing, but he saw her cheeks redden slightly. “Aw shucks, Cap. Flattery will get you everywhere with me!” She flipped back a couple of pages in his notepad and furrowed her brows. “Nirvana? Thai food? Star Wars?”

“Ah, yeah. That’s not exactly all sketches,” he explained.

“I was gonna say, those three things don’t exactly go together, if you’re planning a date for someone.” She smirked, noticing his blush.

“No, no, not that.” He let out a long breath. “I’m actually keeping a list of modern things to try or see or listen to — things to check out.” He mumbled the last part.

She reached a hand across the table and placed it on top of his. “Hey, that’s not a bad start,” she said encouragingly.

“I’ve got a few more pages there,” he added and watched her flip back through those.

She hummed in disapproval. “Cap,” she began.

“Steve, please.”

She smiled. “Steve, in these couple of pages, I only see one mention of music — Nirvana.”

“Yeah, uh, Sitwell suggested that. Natasha says the type of music she listens to isn’t something she thinks I’d enjoy.” He paused, frowning a bit. “Is it a bad group?”

She shook her head. “No, it’s not that. They actually changed the landscape of music in the early 90s, ushering in grunge and alternative rock. But before you get there, coming from the music I’m guessing you’re most familiar with, Bing Crosby, Glenn Miller, the Andrews Sisters, you need to check out what came in between.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “And what do you suggest?”

She gave him his notepad back, and he flipped to the last page of his list, grabbed his pen, and looked at her expectantly.

“Oh my god, where do I start? I don’t want to overwhelm you, but I don’t want to leave anything out.” She put her fist on her chin as she thought. “Do you want me to stick to more of the popular, mainstream-type artists, or go by genres?”

“Um, I dunno. I always listened to whatever was popular, I guess. Whatever the radio played mostly. Didn’t have the money to buy any records.” He rubbed the back of his neck absently with his free hand.

“Cool, cool. So basics. Well, Elvis Presley. Kinda dominated the airwaves of the 50s with his rock and roll. The biggest band you’re missing, and one of the best, in my opinion, is the Beatles. So many bands that came after owe a lot to them. Uh, Beach Boys, Rolling Stones, Bob Dylan, Joan Baez, Simon and Garfunkel, The Who, Eagles, Temptations, Marvin Gaye, Jackson 5, Aretha Franklin, Johnny Cash, Bee Gees, Led Zeppelin, Carpenters, Queen, Stevie Wonder, Dolly Parton, and wow, I think I need to stop while I’m ahead.” She clasped her hands together and looked down at them as she toyed with her thumbs.

Steve reached over and put his hand on hers. “You didn’t have to stop. I’ve got a lot of pages left to fill.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “I’ll hold you to that. You try those out first and see what you like.”

“Any recommendations for where to start?” He didn’t know what it was, but he found it so easy to talk to Agent 13. He was surprised they hadn’t met earlier.

“Well, like I said, I’m a huge fan of the Beatles. Their influence on music that came after them, not just artists but production styles and you name it, is crazy.” She paused. “I have a hard time picking a favorite song because it’ll change from day to day, but my Aunt Peggy, well, technically Great-Aunt, but she hates it when I call her that, she’s mainly responsible for my Beatles love. Anyhow, her favorite song has always been ‘In My Life.’ It’s on the album called ‘Rubber Soul.’ So I’d recommend that.”

He gave her hands a squeeze and was about to ask her another question when Natasha walked up to the table.

“I see you’ve met Thirteen, Cap?” she asked, looking at Steve, who had quickly pulled his hand back to himself. Agent 13 quickly stood up and offered Natasha her chair.

“I have. Did you find what you were looking for, Natasha?” he asked, sliding back into a work-like mode, the lightness of the earlier conversation all but gone. He noticed that Agent 13 had slipped into agent-mode, too.

“I did.” She looked over at Agent 13. “Sharon, you’re up.”

She nodded. “That’s my cue then.” She turned to Steve. “Nice chatting with you, Steve. See you both later.” And with a wave, she was off.

Natasha slipped into Sharon’s seat. She tilted her head slightly and asked, “Steve?”

He shrugged and felt the tips of his ears warm. “I’ve told you that you don’t have to keep calling me Cap, Natasha.”

The corner’s of her lips turned up slightly. “Mmmhmm. Well, I hope Sharon provided good conversation.”

“She did.” He paused. “Say, she’d mentioned that you’ve worked together in the past, so I’m assuming you’re friends, if she’s here not because of SHIELD?” Natasha nodded. “She didn’t mention her last name.”

“Carter. Why?”

Steve felt his jaw drop as everything fell into place.

“Sharon’s Peggy’s great-niece,” he whispered, a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.


End file.
